Super Cereal Court: Delving into the mind of corrupt individuals
by weeaboo69
Summary: A ordinary court case takes a turn for the worse. Won't say more than I have too


Super Cereal Court

By Ryder Kain and Dan Weabo and Dylan Roadhouse and Nutmeg Tortoise

Judge: Alright court is now in session for the trial of Frederick Fazer.

Ryder: Defense attorney Ryder Kain is ready your honor.

Albert: Prosecutor Albert Mays is ready your honor.

Judge: Alright Mr. Mays your opening statement please

Albert: The victim was one Doctor Annabelle Brown. She was savagely murdered with a car going at 88 miles per hour. Police discovered the body and assumed it was an accident however the events prior as well as other evidence shows it was a hit and run.

Judge: I see and the defendant was driving said vehicle?

Albert: The car a 69' model Delo Rean was owned by the defendant and had traces of blood on the hood. Also, the defendant supposedly vanished soon after the hit and didn't stay at the scene.

Judge: To think that such a crime would happen in beautiful Cincinnati, Ohio, such a shame I was going to the grand reopening of the zoo today.

Judge: I see Mr. Kain you're response?

Ryder: I feel my client is completely innocent.

Judge: A bold claim, an accident claim would be easier to do but you would go as for as to plead his complete innocence.

Ryder: Yes.

Judge: I see Mr. Mays you're witness please.

Albert: The prosecution would like to call Detective Harris Ambe.

Albert: Witness name and profession if you would.

Harris: My name is Harris Ambe and I am a homicide detective.

Judge: You're the legendary Harris Ambe , the animal of the police force who survived a mass shooting while saving a child.

Harris: My reputation means nothing here. I'm just a detective here in court.

Judge: How humbling Salute for you Harris. Anyway you're testimony if you please.

Harris: Yessir.

Albert: What did you see at the crime scene, Mr. Ambe?

Harris: At the crime scene, I saw tire tracks and a smoking license plate that said OUTATIME. The victim was not at the crime scene.

Morty: R-rick where are we?

Rick: S-shut up Morty the Court is in session

Morty: Is this a crime a - against me-mes

Judge: Silence in the jury. Anyone who makes one more outburst will be punished.

Rick: P-punish this (pulls down pants and farts)

Judge: Bailiff kick those two out.

Morty: Rick look what y-you got us into.

Rick: Morty this is why I drink, you are always so concerned of getting in trouble. (Rick and Morty leave)

Judge: With THAT out of the way Officer Ambe, please redo your testimony.

Harris: Anyway, Dr. Brown was missing and there was indeed evidence of the Delo Rean being at the crime scene.

Judge: I see. you're cross examination.

Ryder: Yes your honor. Mr Ambe what do you mean the victim was not there?

Harris: There wasn't any traces of someone being ran over besides the blood on the hood. We searched around the area hoping to find Dr. Brown but alas, she wasn't around there.

Ryder: Well Mr. Ambe with the crime scene empty how do you know the events that transpired.

Harris: The witnesses at the time.

Judge: I see we'll need their testimony. Mr. Mays bring them down.

Albert: The prosecution would like to call a recess to bring them down.

Harris: Can I go eat now.

Albert: Yes. Go ahead.

Time passes

Albert: Witnesses name and occupations for the record.

My: I am My Inner Furry, and this is my son Samuel Furry.

Sam: Why the Frick am I here.

My: Shut UP!

Sam: You shut the frick up, your frickin' frick!

Judge: SILENCE! Now on with your testimony please.

My: Fine. *under breath* Turd blossom.

Sam: I am Sammy and SEGA HAS IMPROVED OVER THE YEARS! YOU FRICK!

Judge: What the f**k is happening in my court! First, Rick and Morty show up uninvited, and then a 10 year old keeping yelling about shitty sonic games. I mean, seriously guys, what the frick!

My: Can I put some duct tape on my son's mouth please?

Judge: No we are a courtroom of peace.

My: Fine...

Judge: Alright understand one thing! THIS IS SPART- uh I meant COURT. Now either we take this srsly or I'll pwn all of you nwbs in a courtroom explosion.

Ryder: You're honor calm down and take your meds.

Albert: Yeah seriously, are you like ISIS or something?

Judge: I- I'm sorry however I am serious about the explosion there are bombs in the courtroom, so that court runs smoothly. So either we do this properly or the government blows us up. Thanks Donald Clinton corporation

*KAROOM!*

Sniper: Well, my bounty needs to be paid for. Hand over the cash Sam! *points pistol at him*

Sam: Screw you!

*KAROOM*

Sam: *falls dead*

Sniper: *loots corpse for cash* Man all he had was crappy US dollars, not Republic Credits! I'm OUT! *Leaves*

Albert: F**k this shit, i'm out!

Rick: Morty the parallel universes are combining

Morty: R-rick what do you mean.

Rick: I have a multi universal nuke to end this madness, when I press the button get in the trash ship.

*RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG*

Judge: Uh sorry that's my phone. Hello, yes of Justice.

Chief: Well sorry to inform you but we got some bad news.

Judge: Yes.

Chief: The worst is upon us. Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton have gotten married and agreed to rule America together.

Judge: NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scene change: A hospital

Judge: On my god what happened.

Annabelle: Oh Your honor you're awake. To think after 5 years you have finally woken up.

Judge: Doctor Brown? What happened?

Annabelle:You went into a coma 5 years ago in a court case.

Judge: Yes now I remember. Man that was a strange dream.

Annabelle: Well at least this is the end.

Rick: Morty I pushed the button, Get into the trash car.

Rick and Morty: (Get into the car and use the teleport gun to get away)


End file.
